Told You So
by Twilight's.Lover
Summary: Lemon, bella is at jaspers graduation when she and her boyfriend edward get bored and decided to do other activities. PLEASE REVIEW! COMPLETE. ONE SHOT
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story and my first lemon. so please review, and please, no harsh reviews. Again, im telling you im new, so dont complain. but i do like this one.

anyway, here is my story..... ENJOY :)

* * *

BPOV

I walked into the bar, already tired of having to be here. I was a writer for the local newspaper of my hometown of Forks, Washington.

Why was a reporter for the lame 'Forks Daily Dish'? Oh yeah, because my life sucks, I have no connections with bigger news papers so I'm stuck writing about the sales at Newton Outfitters.

I sighed; I was just counting down the minutes till it was an acceptable time to leave this place. If it weren't for my brother Jasper and him graduating from the Port Angeles Police Force Academy, I would not even be here at this, "celebration"- as many of the graduates called it.

I spotted my dad and Jasper over by the bar, and I noticed dad was grinning like a fool- he was so proud that at least one of his children was able to become successful. I felt bad for him, he was so worried that I would never get the job of my dream and have my happy ever after, and I'm sorry to say, he's probably right.

I walked over to them and decided that the sooner I get this over with, the sooner I could leave.

"Hey Jasper, congrats on making it through your finals. To be honest, with the way you looked a week ago, I didn't think you would make it," I said with a laugh. He laughed a throaty chuckle and smiled at me.

"Well neither did I, but thanks for the support sis, I now know how confident you are in me." He teased half- heartedly.

"Now, now kids. Let's not think about the past, it's all about the future. Right jazz?" dad said.

"Right dad. I can't wait to be out there and pulling people over and helping little old Forks." He said with in an excited tone. "Maybe I will even pull you over Bells," he teased.

"Yeah right, you and what army?" I asked with a laugh.

"I would gladly help him take you down, Swan" answered a velvety voice from behind me.

I turned and I saw my best friend and boyfriend, Edward Cullen, standing behind me with his trade mark lopsided grin.

For as long as I could remember, I have always loved Edward. He was my rock when mom left us, my valentine when no one wanted to be, my protector when people made fun of me, and my nurse when I hurt myself from tripping or falling and had to mend.

"Well, I am going to leave y'all alone. I've got to go talk to some of the other graduates" said dad right before he left to go talk to some of the other men and women in the navy blue uniforms.

"Yeah I would like to see you try," I said once when my dad was out of ear shot.

"I can demonstrate how I could keep you under control now, if you want" he said in a seductive voice, leaning in and pressing his obvious arousal to my stomach.

I gasped and Jasper looked over at us before shielding his eyes.

"Come on man. That's my twin sister!" he complained.

It was true; we were fraternal twins and looked nothing alike. He looked more like my dad did when he was younger- tall, blonde, and muscular. He was not bulky like one of the other recruits and his best friends, Emmett, but he was lean. **(A.N. -YES I KNOW I CHANGED WHAT CHARLIE LOOKED LIKE AND I MADE THEM TWINS, BUT JUST GO WITH IT, THANK YOU.) **Where I on the other hand, took after my mom in my looks- I was petite, I had dark brown eyes that Edward always in insist looked like melted chocolate, and my hair was chestnut brown and was curly just like mom's.

"Well if you don't like it, go don't you go over and talk to Alice." I snapped. "I know your just dying to fuck her already." When I mentioned Alice- Edward's little sister- Jasper turned bright red, for not only was Alice his best friend's younger sister, but she was also a minor and only 17 while he, Edward, and I were all 21.

Edward looked first shocked by my news of his younger sister, then angry.

"You better not," he threatened Jasper in a low tone. "She is way too young for you and if pressure her into it, I will gladly shoot you. Friend or not," he said, completely forgetting me and his "little" problem by the look of it.

"And if she is willing?" Jasper asked, obviously annoyed that Edward was so worked up about the fact that he wanted to sleep with his sister- after all, isn't that what Edward is doing with me? Hmmm, I will have to try and talk to him about letting this go and just letting them have their fun later.

"You. BETTER. Not" he repeated.

I decided to intervene before one of them did something they would regret; after all, they did have loaded weapons.

"Come on Edward, let's go and say congrats and good bye to everyone then we can leave," I said lowly, trying to distract him while I pulled him to a group of friends and family.

After about fifteen minutes of this we both were bored with talking to either some parents of the graduates or the drunk students who just graduated, we decided to leave and head back to his house.

As we were leaving the bar our path was blocked by a very drunk looking Mike Newton. "Heyyyyy, Belya! 'Ows it goin'?" ("HEY BELLA! HOWS IT GOING?")He asked, slurring his words together.

"Fine, excuse me, we are trying to leave," I told him, trying to push past him, but instead pushing into him.

"Awww, I den it know you yiked me yike that" (AWWW, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU LIKED ME LIKE THAT) He said while squeezing me closer. I heard Edward growl behind me before pulling me away from Mike and pushing me out the door.

_Damn drunks. This is what our city is going to be protected by? _I thought.

Once we were outside the bar Edward suddenly pushed me up against the bar's wall, pulling my hands above my head, and kissed me forcefully. It was not like many of our other kisses where they were filled with love and sweetness- no this kiss was hot and forceful, like he was trying to channel all of his anger into a kiss.

And I have to admit, I liked this new type of kiss.

He pulled back all too soon and his eyes were softer than before.

"I'm sor-"I cut him off with a passionate kiss like before. This time when I pulled back though, his eyes help no apology- and I'm sure neither did mine- but instead they were darkened with lust.

"Your place?" I asked, but not completely sure we would make it that far. Edward just nodded and grabbed my hand, leading- we practically pulling- me to his car.

Once we were on our way to his house I noticed his prominating erection. Grinning evilly, I decided to mess with Edward before we got home. I tilted my torso and leaned down a bit so that when he looked at me he will get an eye fool of my chest.

Once I was in place I used my left hand to reach down and softly caress his bulging erection.

I saw a look of shock cross his face before his knuckles went white and he sped up. I was pleased with myself and briefly smiled before going back to business.

I stocked him one more time before slowly undoing his zipper and grabbing him in my hands. He moaned and then all of a sudden he stopped. We were here.

EPOV

I stopped the car and practically ran over and threw Bella over my back before rushing into my home. When I set her down she giggled, I just raised my eye brow in question.

"When u picked me up, I had an excellent view of your ass." She said, giggling again.

I just went over to her and kissed her hard, catching her by surprise, but then she responded with more force than I would have thought possible.

In no time at all we both we naked and laying on my bed kissing, caressing, and licking each other's bodies.

"Are you ready baby for the time of your life? Because im going to stretch you with my tock hard cock, im going to make you cry so hard that you the neighbors will call the cops." I told her huskily in her ear. She just moaned in response and I could feel her wetness leaking down onto my lower half. If I were possible my cock just got harder.

I sucked on one of her nipples and flicked my tongue onto the bud, making her moan, while my left hand massaged her other breast and my right hand went down between us to massage her bundle of nerves.

I made slow, sexual, circles on her pussy with my thumb and used my forefinger to move up and down her slit, feeling her warm juices on my finger and spreading them around.

Without warning I plunged my finger into her and pumped it in and out quickly, then I added another while she moaned in pleasure.

I quickly switched breast and lavished her nipple by biting and nibbling it gently. She moaned loudly and grabbed my hair, pulling me to her.

I inserted one more finger into her wetness while I stopped kissing her breast and moved my mouth just above her ear.

"Im going to make you come so hard you will see stars and you will scream my name so loud that your throat will be sore tomorrow." I told her.

She came then and I could feel her inner walls clamp around my fingers.

Once she had calmed down a bit and her orgasm was over, I took my fingers and liked them clean, then I kissed her so that she could taste herself on my lips.

"You ready baby?" I asked her once we were done.

"Oh yes!" she said. "Tell me what you want" I said, while reaching between us and slowly teasing her with the tip of my cock.

"I want you in me!" she screamed, and with that I plunged into her with no mercy.

She screamed when I entered her, and I held still for half a second before moving at a rough pace. She started to lift herself to meet my thrust and she eventually wrapped her legs around my waist to give us a new angle. She moaned and closed her eyes, obviously enjoying the sensation that this angle brought.

I went deeper into her wet pussy and I could feel the muscles in my stomach tightening- signaling an orgasm coming.

"I won't last long," I grunted as I moved in and out of her quickly.

She came harder than she ever has, her walls milked me for all I was worth, and she screamed louder than I would have ever thought a small body could.

It took me only two more thrust before I came, spilling my seeds into her hot core. I leaned in and muffled my screams by her hair, and then I waited for her to stop screaming and come back to earth.

"That was WONDERFUL!" she screamed, kissing me. I kissed her back and then I smirked.

"Told you-" was all I got out before I heard the police sirens wailing and coming down the street and stopping in front of my house.

"Oh crap"

* * *

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW WHAT I NEED TO FIX! THANK YOU!

Twilight'


	2. Author Note 1

**I know, I know. This is not the chapter that everyone is wanting and asking for, and I know im mean to get your hopes up. But here is what is going on- I need reviews! I know I keep telling y'all, but i only have a hand full of reviews and over 600 hits! that is not right people! :( I have been asked by the people who are reviewing or PMing me to continue this story. I need to tell you that there may be a sequel, but Told You So is a one shot. If I get enough reviews I will do it (I also have a poll that is set up on my profile if you want to use that). Ok so I am asking two things of y'all.....**

**1) Reviews!!!!! I have allowed anonymous reviews so those without fan fiction accounts can review- and then get accounts and review again ;), hahaha jk. but that would make me happy :)**

**and **

**2) I need a beta (badly!!!) as everyone who has read my story knows. I have looked up some betas and PMed them, but no one has responded. If you are or know a good beta willing to help me, thank you and just email me or PM me. THANK YOU**

**email- s_**

**Luv ya, **

**Twilight'**


End file.
